The Revenant
by Timelord2162
Summary: ALRIGHT YOU GAME OF THRONES LOVERS! MY TURN! Here's a What If story for you: What If, at the Battle of the Trident, Robert Baratheon faced off against Rhaegar Targaryen and it ended with our Young Dragon being Mostly Dead. As we all know, there is a big difference between Mostly Dead and All Dead. Mostly Dead means Mostly Alive. And Rhaegar wants Revenge...
1. The Deal

_All Right, you lot! Time to cast my hat into this whirlpool of GoT fic's. Only this time, I'm going to bring a character into this fucked up world to bring some GODDAMN sense in this ladder of chaos. Oh God, I just quoted one of the characters I hate most in this world. Anyway's, as you probably guessed, this is a What If story. Normally, I have some reservations about this sort of stories, unless they're well written. (looking at you, Lustonmyfingers.) THIS STORY, is about one the most talked about characters in Game of Thrones, yet one of the LEAST seen. Due to casting and just fucking nonsense, we never actually see the infamous Rhaegar Targaryen till the end of Season 7. And let me tell you something, that just PISSES ME OFF! SO, here's a What If for you loser's that I had HOPED would be on this channel but it either rarely does or it doesn't do it well! SO, LET'S CHANGE THAT, SHALL WE? Are you ready? ('Course ya do. You bloody well clicked on this.) WE IN THIS B***! (Wait. Wait. Wait. Seriously? I can't say b***? Fuck.) Ok, how about: WE IN THIS SHIT! LET'S….GET IIIITTTT!_

* * *

All he saw at first was darkness. Then a flash of color, with various images and a cacophony of voices flickering in and out of his eyesight and hearing. He saw a boy with dark hair in some sort of cave, lying on a clump of roots while one of his hands grasped a root, with his eyes rolled back into his skull. He heard his father, the same three words echoing in his head: " **Burn them all! BURN THEM ALL!** " He saw a lone man, standing in what appeared to be a battlefield, his sword in his hands as a oncoming army charged him. He heard another voice, somewhat familiar to him but he couldn't place it, accompanied by another vision, this time of what looked like a brown-skinned woman with her clothing ripped and her head crushed in on itself, lying beside two other corpses that appeared to her children: " **I'll kill every Targaryen I'll get my hands on!** " He saw many visions in that short span of time. It felt like an eternity, but in reality it was only a couple of hours. After all was said and done, the images was obliterated by a burst of white, and in this whiteness he heard a low voice saying: " **Bring Fire and Ice together and wipe away the debt. Or THIS will be your future.** "

Another vision, this time more prominent and stable, as the witness watched as a...THING, made of ice and leather, with bright blue eyes, walked up the steps leading to the Iron Throne, which was covered in snow and frost. The witness watched as the Thing, grasped a ice greatsword, pulled it out of its sheath and sliced down on the unmanned throne. He half expected the sword to shatter against the Throne that was comprised of the many steel swords, but to his horror the icy blade cut the Iron Throne in half. It turned and looked at a sea of corpses, fresh and ancient, standing upright and looking back at their apparent leader with the same eerie blue eyes. Then suddenly, the Thing looked at the direction of the witness, as if he could see him, and reached out toward him. The witness could FEEL the cold coming from his icy hand and started to breathe puffs of steam. Suddenly, he was pulled out of that dismal vision and was brought back to the calm White. "Who are you? Who am I?" The being was silent for a minute, then answered in the same low voice, " **Who I am matter's not, for now. As for who you are; You are Rhaegar Targaryen, Son of Aerys of the House Targaryen, Heir to the Iron Throne, Future King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, The Young Dragon, Husband of two wives, one murdered and one not, Father of three, Two murdered and one not, The Greatest Swordsman in Westeros, second only to Ser Arthur Dayne of Starfell. Son of a murdered father, and Brother to two exiled sibling's. And you will have your vengeance. In this Life or the Next.** " As Rhaegar listened to the Entity, bits and pieces of his life floated back to his memory. From the first time he opened his eyes to last time he closed them. From the first time wielding a sword, to the last time he pulled it out of his opponent.

All these and more, crammed into Rhaegar's head, until he remembered; his Last Battle: _Chaos surged around him, as the screams of the wounded and dying filled air, joined with the clashing of metal, the panicked whinneys of the warrior's steed's surrounded Rhaegar as he staggers around the battlefield. Then, he sees his target. Clad in the familiar colors and sigil of his House, his head protected by a antlered helmet, Robert Baratheon charged Rhaegar, his famous warhammer held aloft, roaring his battlecry. Rhaegar jumped out of the mighty hammer's way as it sped toward him, hitting the bloodsoaked earth below. Rhaegar raised his sword and in attempt to slow Robert's efforts to raise his weapon from the dirt, chopped down on the hammer's hilt, only to be stopped the hammer's steel. Rhaegar looked straight into Robert's eyes through the slit of the helm, and said "Robert! This war is idiotic!" Robert merely growled, and lifted the hammer upwards and parried the Young Dragon's blade. " Even if you win this battle, and if you gain the Throne, Lyanna will never marry you. If you kill me, she will hate you for the rest of your life." "This is all YOUR FAULT, RHAEGAR!" Robert yelled over the din of war. He raised his hammer and charged the Young Dragon, intending on crushing Rhaegar's head. Rhaegar and Robert begun the deadly dance of one-on-one battle, ignoring everything around them and the duo parried, thrusted, swung or just dodging each other's blows. Until, finally, the two stopped to take a breath and to hurl more insults at each other. "YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME! She was my BETROTHED! MINE! AND MINE ALONE! YOU ALREADY HAVE ELIA! WE WERE FINE! All that changed when you gave her that FUCKING GARLAND!" To Robert's bewilderment, however, Rhaegar started to laugh. FUCKING LAUGH! "Yo-You think THAT'S when she started despising you? At the tourney? HAHAHAHA! Hooo!" Rhaegar said through his barks of laughter, his right hand at his hip. "Th-thank you, I-I needed that." "What-the fuck-are you-talking about." Robert growled. "She told me everything. The drinking. The whores. Your need to hunt everything on a four legs. She did, at a time, fancy you, but your bloodlust and drive to stick your cock into any willing woman who spread her legs for you, chipped all that away. But do you want to know what REALLY hate you? What made her shiver in disgust? Two words. Ashara Dayne." Robert froze in fear._ He can't-SHE can't possibly-? _Robert thought._

" _What? Do you have a problem remembering? If that's the case, let me refresh your memory. Ashara told Lyanna, who told me, that you nearly forced yourself onto Ashara. That you nearly raped her, and probably would've too if Lyanna's brother, your best friend Ned, stopped you before you actually did the deed. THAT was the proverbial straw on the horse's back. I'm not sure who I'm more disappointed in: You, for nearly taking a wonderful woman's dignity away. Or dear old Ned, for still intending on chaining his supposed 'Beloved sister' onto a oath-breaking philanderer who only cares about satisfying his own desires rather than keeping faith to one the most kindest, and most beautiful woman I have the fortune to marry." THAT snapped Robert out of his stupor. He gripped his warhammer tightly in his hands, and snarled out "I think that's enough talk, now. Don't you?" Rhaegar watched, amused as the Would-Be Usurper made a stance, indicating that he was going to charge again. He smirked, saying "You took the words RIGHT OUT O-!"_

 _PAIN. Right in-between his shoulder-blades. As Rhaegar took a few tentative steps forward, he turned to face his newest aggressor. Some random soldier, WHILE HE WAS MONOLOGUING, had crept up behind him and stabbed him in the back with his dagger. Rhaegar, dropping his sword, fell on one knee, his right hand supporting his weight while his left desperately scrabbled to get that cursed knife from his back. He vaguely remembers watching other men, trapped in the same fate, try the same tactic and he always wondered why did they even try?_ Didn't they know that it was pointless? Or did they simply not care? _Rhaegar, hearing Robert come steadily closer to end what little remains of his life, chuckled softly. "So this is what it feels like." Robert kicked Rhaegar onto his back and lifted is hammer above, and stated "Once you are dead, Targaryen, there will be nothing standing in my way. Lyanna. The Iron Throne. Seven Hells, even all of the Seven Kingdoms will be mine! Goodbye, Rhaegar Targaryen!" As the Usurper swung his hammer down upon the limp form of Rhaegar, only one word passed through his lips. Just one. "Please…"_

If Rhaegar was corporal, he would have fallen to his knees at this point. All this death, all this...pointless slaughter that has fallen upon his family, was overwhelming. He started to cry, no sob, mourning his father and brother, his mother and sister, sweet Elia and their children, Lyanna and their son. He mourned what could have been, he would never teach young Aegon how to properly hold a sword. He would never walk his Rhaenys down the hall of the Grand Sept. He would never laugh at Elia's quips, or listen to her rage at something that irritated her. He would never meet his youngest for the first time. He would never watch Lyanna ride a horse, see her brown hair streaming behind her as she raced against any who dared. He would never have his first fight with her. He would never watch his children fall in love and get their hearts broken for the first time.

And what was once grief turned quickly to rage. Pure, unadulterated RAGE. "ROBERT." Rhaegar seethed. "THIS...THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!" He looked up and scanned the would-be sky above him, searching for the source of the Entity's voice. "Whoever you are, answer me this. Am I dead?" Then, for some strange reason, he could feel It's emotion. It was... _fascinated_? " **Strangely enough, No. And at the same time, a huge resounding Yes.** " Rhaegar scoffed. "Well. You're a big help, aren't you? What does that mean, No and Yes?" " **What I mean, Princeling,** **is that something is still tying you to the material world. You still have a purpose.** " Rhaegar was confused. _Something was still keeping me from my eternal peace?_ He honestly had no idea what it could be. "You know what's keeping me from true rest, don't you?" " **...Perhaps. But you DO have a choice, young prince. You can leave this plane of existence and be reunited with your loved ones; OR you can have what few men gain in this cruel world.** " "And what is that, Oh Faceless One?" Rhaegar asked with a sneer on his lips.

" **Justice.** " Rhaegar's sneer melted away after hearing that one word. He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in what the Entity had to say. " **You know the infamous words that the men of Braavos say to their dead.** " " _Valar Morghulis_." Rhaegar intoned slowly. " **All Men Must Die. Yes. But what if in some instances, that was not the case? I can guide you, show you the path you must take to gain recompense for the destruction of your House. For the rape of your wife, Elia. For the murders of your children, Aegon and Rhaenys. For death of your friend, Arthur Dayne. To regain your Rightful place in Westeros.** " "Guide me? You mean to say that's you won't just give it to me?" Rhaegar asked. " **Of course not. If I just gave it to you, your need for justice wouldn't be fulfilled. But...if you TOOK it; Well, that's a different story altogether, isn't it?** " Rhaegar pondered on what the Entity had said, and he agreed with Its words. He wanted to have the satisfaction of earning his revenge. Of actually getting what he wanted, not unlike how Robert had taken everything from him; he would take everything from him. And, once it was all said and done, Rhaegar wanted to show Robert his face just before he died, so the drunken bastard would know it was him. The man he thought he killed. " **Well, princeling? What is your answer?** " Rhaegar looked up and, just for a moment, saw Its face and answered, "The Braavosi are right. All Men _Must_ Die. Just not today."

Rhaegar would swear he saw the Entity grin before making Its own reply, " **Good. Now there is only one thing left to do, my Dragon.** " Rhaegar cocked his head to the side questionly. "And what is that, my Lord?" " **Simple. WAKE UP.** "

* * *

 **A/N:** _WHOOO! That took a lot out of me. Not just the writing, but trying to flesh out the story a bit. If it isn't your cup of tea or you have some thoughts just leave them in the reviews section. Feedback is welcome and this is my first fic. Hopefully people actually read this and like it._

 _SEE YOU NEXT TIME YOU GLORIOUS B******! (WHAT?! Oh. I can't-But I just did in the end bi- Auurgh...Fine!) SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!_


	2. Not Dead Yet

**A/N:** _ALRIGHT! So, I thought about waiting until more people read my story, like say maaaybeee 15-25 tops? BUT I realized that if I made more content, I would get more viewers: SO HERE IS CHAPTER TWO. I will say that some of you have made good points about the canon and my storyline. BUT, I wanna say that this an AU, which I will explain through the voice of Rhaegar. By the by, some of you who HAVE read my story, AND are Major Jonerys shippers, will have probably have read grednforgesgirl's fic titled Together (Ice and Fire). In it, without giving any spoilers, has a scene where, nearly word-for-word, it is identical to my prologue._

 _IF you have read it, just know that I talked to the writer and she confirmed that it was just a weird coincidence. A "great minds think alike" thing. If you HAVEN'T read this masterpiece, (A. what the hell is wrong with you?) B. you should definitely make it a priority._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely characters. Unfortunately. But if I did, MARGAERY DEFINITELY WOULDN'T BE DEAD! Those b******( OH C'MON! I WAS-It was-For fucks sake.)_

* * *

Kinvara, High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis, the Flame of Truth, the Light of Wisdom, and the First Servant of the Lord of Light, was currently staring at the recently dead man. When the body of Rhaegar Targaryen arrived at the Red Temple, by some man who called himself "The Stranger", she was told to prepare a room for the deposed prince. What he said to her to convince her that it was in her best interest to obey him...Well. She simply hoped they never crossed paths again.

So, she had ordered some of the slaves to make a room for a corpse. After thanking her, the Stranger had stayed for a few days. Just..sitting by the dead prince's bedside. Shortly after, the Stranger pulled her aside and told her to not mention his presence until necessary and to leave the body where it lay and to only change his bedsheets. It took some...CONVINCING to make her agree. Thinking about it now made her blush a tad. She still had a sore throat from screaming so hard. Just a couple days went by, until one of her servants had informed her that Prince Rhaegar had opened his eyes and started screaming. She followed the panicking servant, trying to get the Young Dragon's quarters.

"This one was just about to replace his linen's, when he- He just- This one has never seen anything like it! Has the Red Lord brought him back to be-" "Don't be a fool!" Kinvara hissed at the poor girl. "The Prince that was Promised was said to be Fire AND Ice. He is- He cannot be-." Just as she was about to deny that the fallen prince was actually alive, ("He can't be. He just can't.") she arrived at the room and saw the prince laying facedown on the ground, with his arms and legs splayed about him.

As Kinvara was about to reprimand the servant girl for touching the body, (she would never admit it due to the mind-blowing...negotiations, but that man terrified her. Of the wrath he promised to bring. I daresay she was more frightened of this Stranger than her Lord.) While she was pondering those blasphemous thoughts, his left hand shot forward to grab the stone floor. She jumped backwards in shock and fear, her eyes widening at the sight of the formerly dead prince trying to get on his feet. She stared at him in wonder and, maybe just a little bit of fear? By the time she found her voice again, the resurrected prince was nearly on his knees. "ALMIR! DRIZ!" The two guards she posted, as per the Stranger's instructions (who was that man?), hurried inside the room stopping only to stare at the slowly rising prince.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get him back on the bed!" Kinvara scolded. As the two men helped Rhaegar back onto the bed, he seemed to be cooperating with them. That is, until he punched Driz, a tall, burly, Yunkish man covered in tattoos, in the throat momentarily breaking free. As Driz stumbled backwards, Rhaegar used his now free left hand to hit the side of Almir's thigh, locking his leg in place, then using his right foot, he kicked Almir's foot, breaking his ankle. Almir fell to the floor screaming in pain, and Rhaegar stumbled backwards, away from the downed men. He turned around to briefly see the servant girl bashing the side of his with an unlit torch that was hanging on the wall. As Rhaegar fell to the floor, unconscious, the girl turned to Kinvara, breathing hard.

"F-f-forgive me, Mistress! Th-this one was only-!" the girl tried to explain her actions to Kinvara, before she was silenced. "No. No, you may have done the right thing. There have been records of other Priests when they return life to the dead. There have been instances where the resurrected have been violent, due to either the last memories the deceased had or the nature of their deaths." Kinvara elaborated, walking to the prone form of Rhaegar. " And all things considered with this man, this reaction should have been expected." "What should we do now, Mistress? Do you want to keep him here?" The servant asked innocently. "NO!" Kinvara yelled quickly. "No. we should follow the Stranger's instructions. He needs to be with the one He trust's." "A-a-and, who is that, Mistress?" The servant asked.

Kinvara sighed and walked over to one of the side tables beside the bed. On it were two scrolls, one unsealed and the other was opened. Kinvara grabbed the open one and looked at the contents again. On it were detailed instructions what to do when the Prince awoke. After reading the Stranger's list, she turned to the servant, still waiting on some answer. "Go to the kitchens. Tell the cooks to prepare food and water, something to easily consume and to not add anything that would make him sick. Something like a broth or soup. After that's done, finish changing his bed and have some the other slaves place him back. I will need to send a raven." The girl nodded, and turned to leave but she stopped to ask, "If this one may ask, who are you sending a raven to, Mistress?" Kinvara sighed again, "Ashara Dayne of Starfall. Apparently."

* * *

( _I had thought of ending it here, buuuut I thought that would be cruel. I did promise you SOME answers. And, as a favorite uncle once told me: Don't be a d***. OH C'MON! I can't even say d***?! I said cock in the last cha- Oh wow. You censored d*** but not cock?! Tchh. Hypocrites, the lot of you.)_

* * *

Rhaegar opened his eyes, narrowing them at the glaring light of the sun. He slowly sat up from his bed and noticed that he wasn't in the same room he was in when had that... _altercation_ with the two... _were they Yunkish or Meereenese_? Ah well. Rhaegar still didn't know where in the Seven Hell's he was. All he knew was that it was sunny, there was a strong scent of the sea, and...it smelled like a flower boutique of all thi-. Wait. Waaait, wait, wait, wait. The flowers he was smelling...they only came from one place in all of Westeros. If he recalled correctly, THIS particular flower was his first wife, Elia's, favorite flower because it reminded Elia of her childhood friend-. "R-Rhaegar?" Well, speak of the Devil and she shall appear. He turned toward the direction of the familiar, husky, feminine voice of his beloved wife's closest friend and confidant, and former handmaiden now. "Hello Ashara. I'd get up, but…" Ashara, a tall slender woman with a curvy figure, dressed in peach colored dress that hugged her body and left a little to the imagination, ran toward the bedridden prince, hands covering her mouth in shock till she reached the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Watch the arms. Watch the ARMS!" Rhaegar protested half-heartedly. Ashara, her arms wrapped around Rhaegar's torso in a death-grip, sobbed loudly and joyfully. Loudly because all of the horror that had wrecked the Kingdoms. Joy because at least ONE remnant of her old friend still lived. "When I heard that Robert won the Battle of the Trident...And that the Lannister army sacked King's Landing...And when Ned returned with Dawn…" Rhaegar squawked, "Ned WON?! He cheated. There is no chance in ANY of the Seven Hells, Eddard Stark won a fair fight against your brother." Ashara sighed mournfully, "But he did Rhae. He did and my brother is dead. And when I got the raven from Volantis, of all places-." Rhaegar grunted, "So that's where I was. How did I get there? By the Gods, how did I get here?" Ashara sniffled answering, "I don't know. All that Kinvara woman said was that you had friends in every heaven, apparently. She was instructed to send for me when you awoke." "Kinvara, eh? Isn't she supposed to be the High Priestess for some Red God or somewhat?" Rhaegar mused. Ashara, having released Rhaegar, sat up and answered, "Yes. Light of Truth or whatever. Whoever saved you had scared her half to death!" Rhaegar scoffed, "What? A fire priestess scared of one man?" "Yes Rhae. She didn't clarify but he had said something that shook her. Badly." "So, a fire worshipper sent a raven to you, stating I'm alive and only you were trusted enough to care for me, and you just jumped at the opportunity to merely say you played nursemaid with me?" Ashara blushed. "Well, that was only part of it. I wanted to see the proof that Robert failed in killing a Targaryen. Which reminds me.."

Ashara stood up and slapped Rhaegar on the shoulder. "How could you let that drunken bastard win?! Why did you leave Elia and the children in King's Landing?! And why, WHY did you leave Arthur at the Tower?! You should have known that Ned would've won!" "Peace, Ashara. I thought Arthur could deal with an honorable fool like Eddard Stark. And it would've been suspicious if Elia and I went to Dorne and I returned alone. Evidently I was wrong. So, so very wrong." Rhaegar muttered under his breath. Ashara sighed, "Well, what did happen? You said you had a plan. All THREE of you said, repeatedly, that you had a solid plan!" "You want to know what happened? Robert FUCKING Baratheon is what happened. He cornered us, Just when we nearly at Winterfell's gates. He cornered us and demanded, DEMANDED, and explanation. Lyanna tried to tell him to fuck off, like she usually does, and Robert...Robert got violent."

 _Robert, his face red in anger and drink, stared at his betrothed and the Crown Prince. Who were apparently trying to sneak out with each other. "Robert, we don't have time for this. I'll send a raven later to explain everything but you need to go. Now." Lyanna promised. Robert's hand shot forward, grabbing Lyanna's elbow, saying drunkenly "Wait. I-I wa-wanna talk 'bout dis. Wh-what the fuuuuck is gon' on?" Rhaegar growled, "Remove the hand or lose it, drunk." Lyanna looked at Rhaegar, scolding "Rhaegar! You're making this worse than it already is! Robb, let me go and I PROMISE I'll explain. You don't understand…" "Oh, I think I understand, 'Anna. Dis cheating fuckstick thinks he can have however he wants! He w-wants to take you away from me. Well, you've already got one wench in your bed, shis one's mi-"_ SLAP _"DO NOT TALK ABOUT ELIA THAT WAY, YOU BASTARD!"_ "Wait. Did you slap him or did Lyanna?" "What?" Rhaegar looked up at Ashara in surprise for asking that. "Robert. Did you slap him or did Lyanna?" Ashara clarified. "She did. Why do you ask?" Rhaegar asked, confused.

Ashara walked over to table and opened a small chest that was on it. From the chest she withdrew a scroll, and with it Ashara turned to face Rhaegar and walked over to him saying, "I received this a few weeks before you gave Lyanna that garland. Is it true?" She handed him the scroll and waited as Rhaegar read the scroll silently. A few minutes later, he asked softly, "How long?" "You mean How long did I know about what happened in the Godswood in Winterfell, all those months ago? Or how long have I kept you and Elia's secret?" Ashara replied. "Both." Rhaegar answered, pinching the ridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Too damn long. Why didn't you talk to Lord Rickon or ANY of her brother's?" Ashara demanded. "HAHAHA! Yo-You believe that Honorable Lord Stark or any of his overprotective son's would understand? Or even TRY to understand?!" Rhaegar replied sarcastically. Ashara sighed, replying, "No. I may love Ned, but even I know when there are things men can't understand." "HEY!" Rhaegar said indignantly. "Yes, alright. SOME men can understand, but I agree with you. Neither Ned nor any of his family members would even try. I'm sorry, I interrupted you. Carry on. You said Lyanna slapped Robert?"Ashara asked. "Indeed. And it was glorious."

 _Robert staggered back, having released Lyanna's arm, placing a hand on his throbbing cheek. "Aahh! What in Seven Hells is your problem, Anna?" "YOU DO NOT get to call me 'Anna' after what you just said, you fat fuck!" Lyanna hissed in fury. Rhaegar leaned against a nearby wall, letting his fiance do all the work for him. "Elia is one of the most kindest people in this cold world and you will NOT disrespect her in front of me or Rhaegar!" Lyanna warned, looking very much like a She-Wolf she was called to be. Robert pleaded, "Beloved, please! Have some common sense! Once this prat has his way with you, he'll throw you away for the wolves. No-one will want a Lady with her honor besmirched! Just come back with me I'll forget this ev-." "You DARE accuse Rhaegar of using women?! Of being an adulterer?! How hypocritical of you, MY LORD!" Lyanna spat out mockingly. "How about the brothels you frequent? The farmer's daughters you, CHARM, out of their maidenhood? Or any Lady willing to open her legs to you, even though we were betrothed to each other since we were children! And you dare call me 'beloved'. This farce is over Robert. Goodbye." Lyanna, delivering a final verbal blow to a quivering Robert, turned in a huff and strode over to a grinning Rhaegar, who clearly enjoyed the tongue-lashing his love had given to the proud Lord._

 _Robert, trembling in rage, launched himself at Lyanna, in a vain hope to shake some sense into her before he lost her forever. Rhaegar, seeing the desperate lordling reaching for Lyanna, quickly grasped Lyanna's forearm and pulled her away form the grabbing Robert. Robert fell to his face only to push himself up to his feet and get knocked down by Rhaegar's left hook, rendering the drunk Stag unconscious. Lyanna sighed, shaking her head, before saying, "Did you really have to hit him that hard?" "Yes." Rhaegar said in monotone. "Now, we can wait and apologize when he wakes up or we can go now!" Lyanna grabbed her Dragon's hand and said, "I hope we won't regret this."_

"And...the rest you know. We reached Dorne, Elia and I annulled our marriage together, I then married Lyanna, and sometime in between that Robert told the Starks that I kidnapped Lyanna and was raping her." Ashara wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes, and asked, "And after that, your plan was foiled. You couldn't go forward." "No. No, the plan was blown out of the water after my father burned Lord Rickard alive and strangled Brandon to death. It all went to shit once that happened." _Rickard Stark. A good man. One I would've been proud to call Father. A wise man, with a good head on his shoulders. A proud man but with time, he would've understood. And Brandon. Nearly as bad as Robert in some regards, but he had some morals. Lord Rickon made sure of that. If his philandering ways had gotten him a child, there would be no doubt he would've kept it. But poor Caitlyn. She deserved better. A fiery ginger, with strong loyalty to family, but a naive outlook on the world._

Rhaegar sighed and braced himself for the question he had to ask. "Ash. Is it true?" Ashara freezed and replied, "What do you mean, Rhae?" "You know what I mean. Was...was Elia really…" Ashara shook her head quickly. "Please. Please don't make me answer that. It's still too-" "PLEASE Ash. I-I need to know." Ashara took a deep breath before answering, "When Tywin Lannister came to King's Landing with his army, he sent word to your father that he was bringing reinforcements against Robert and his forces. The way I heard tell it, Varys the Spymaster warned Aerys that Tywin was lying, that the Old Lion HAD brought reinforcements, but for Robert. But Pycelle, that spineless worm, told Aerys to 'open his doors' to Tywin. That 'he was an old friend, and he could be trusted'. Aerys, by that time, was so far gone with paranoia that he desperate to trust anyone at that point. When Aerys made his decision, THAT'S when the war was truly over. Tywin ordered his men to burn and sack King's Landing to their hearts delight. When they found Elia and the children.." Ashara broke off with a sob, covering her mouth with her hand. Rhaegar waited with bated breath as Ashara collected herself.

She took a big gulp of air before continuing, "Several of his men stabbed Rhaenys, while she was hiding under her bed. Gregor Clegane, or The Mountain as the men call him, ripped little Aegon out of Elia's arms before swinging his body against the wall, crushing his skull and killling him quickly." Rhaegar flinched when he heard about his little son. "Elia...Elia was less lucky. The Mountain had his way with her, before crushing HER skull with his bare hands." Ashara paused before looking at her longtime friend, who was just staring at his lap wordlessly. "And my Father? My Mother? What became of them? And of Viserys and my new sibling?" Rhaegar tonelessly asked.

Ashara sighed and answered, "When Aerys heard about the Old Lion's betrayal, he ordered his pyromancers to ignite the caches Wyldfyre he had placed all underneath the streets of Kings Landing, and then he ordered Jaime Lannister to ride out and bring Aerys Tywin's head. I guess that made him snap, because when Ned entered the throne room, Jaime was sitting on the Iron Throne both the bodies of Aerys and his head pyromancer lying at his feet. Queen Rhaella, died giving birth to your sister, Daenerys. When some loyalists heard that Stannis was approaching Dragonstone to 'deal with' the last Targaryen's, they warned Ser Willem Derry about Stannis' approach and he took Viserys and Daenerys with him to Pentos in Essos. I haven't heard anything since. I'm...so sorry, Rhae. I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Rhaegar was still unnaturally quiet when he heard the news about the rest of his House. He grunted "And Lyanna? And our child?" Ashara closed her eyes and replied, "Ned went to the Tower of Joy and faced my brother. When Ned returned, he gave me Dawn and said that 'Arthur fought well.' As for Lyanna, Ned found her in a 'pool of her own blood'. And there was no mention of your child."

Rhaegar was still quiet for a few minutes before saying, "Get out. Please." Ashara nodded jerkily before standing up and exiting the room, leaving Rhaegar alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 _ALRIGHT! SOooooo? What did we thiiiink? Originally I thought "MAAAYBEEE write some more to the chapter, BUUUUUUTTT maybe not." And I think I made the right choice! SO, new chapter. We got some more detail on Pre-Rebellion and we saw how s*** went do- (FOR FUCKS SAKE! STOP CENSORING MY S****! GODDAMMIT!) Anywho, Leave a review and some theories, and I'll see you in my world..._

 _P.S. The actress I had in mind for Ashara Dayne is the lovely lady Morena Baccarin_


	3. Revenge is Gonna be Mine

_GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNING WESTEROOOOSSS! Hey, you know what time it is? It's time for another chapter of The Revenant! YAAAAY! SO, let's see how many of you have read this stor-715+ views! JEEEEESUS! Ok. Ok not bad. Not bad at all. BUT LET"S SEE IF WE CAN'T DO BETTER, SHALL WE?! So as y'all are probably aware the OTP is Rhaegar/Ashara. I personally have never read any of the books, but I do know that she dies by throwing herself off the Palestone Sword tower. (Ooof say THAT ten times fast.) But since this an AU, I decided to say, F*** It! (...I swear to God if you don't stop censoring my s***, I will-...sigh) If any of you DON'T know who Morena Baccarin is, (AKA the actress I chose as my model for Ashara) one. You're killin' me Smalls. Two. She play Inara in the cult classic T.V. show Firefly and she also played Dr. Leslie Thompkins in Gotham, and Vanessa in Deadpool. That's only a third of what she played. Seriously this chick has been in a lot of stuff. Look her up in IMDb, if you got the time._

 _Anyway, This is Chapter Three: Revenge is Gonna be Mine._

 _P.S. I own nothiiiiiiiiiing…_

 _P.P.S. Because it's been so long since my last update, I'm just gonna give you a long one...I MEAN A LONG CHAPTER, NOT A- aahh screw it..._

* * *

"My Lady, you summoned me?" Ashara looked up from the book she was reading to see Maester Yolkin, Starfall's resident Maester, approach her with a frown. "Yes Maester Yolkin. How is Rhaegar? Is he..?" Yolkin sighed, "I passed by his room and by the deafening silence we can assume he has either run out of things to smash and break or he has committed suicide. Though," he added quickly, seeing Ashara's eye's tear up, "the former seems more likely." Ashara sniffed, brushed the tears away from her eyes saying, "Thank you, Maester Yolkin."

Ashara stood up and walked over to the door, asking Yolkin, "Do you think he's up for visitors?" "Well my Lady, having not SEEN the Prince I wouldn't know. But due to the fact that any food left at his door was eaten and that he has been in his room for two days now, one can safely assume that you can enter without risking his ire." Ashara looked at Yolkin, blankly, to which he dryly reiterated his answer to "Yes. I believe you can see him now." "Thank you." She began to open the door, when Maester Yolkin stopped her by asking, "Are you..sure you want to help him, milady? I mean, I know Princess Elia was your friend, and you want to see justice done to the coward who…*ahem*...kil-."

"The Mountain didn't JUST kill Elia, Yolkin." Ashara interrupted. "He raped her, killed her children in front of her, and crushed her skull in _with his bare HANDS_. And Elia wasn't just my friend. She was my sister. In all but blood, Elia was the sister I never had. And her husband is a dear friend of my dead brother, Arthur. Who is, by extension, MY friend also. So yes. I AM going to help him. And where there are things he CAN'T do ..?" Ashara opened the door and walked through, pausing at the hallway, "I'll do myself."

She closed the door and walked over to the former Prince's room, stopping at the door. _Alright Ashara, you can do this. Just walk in. Walk into the room of the Prince you were infatuated with for some time. Even after he married your best friend. And who married to your First Love's sister. Who both died. Horribly. And he also has been demolishing his room for the past two days- Oh gods what AM I doing?_ Finally, she mustered up enough the courage and knocked on his door. A minute goes by, before she hears Rhaegar say, "Enter." Ashara gulps and opens the door and sees the aftermath of the Young Dragon's rage and grief.

The table that was in the center of the room was now on it's side, the vase and its other occupants scattered across the room. The mirror was shattered, pieces of it were in the wash-bowl, chairs were destroyed, the bed was upturned with the pillows and sheets were ALSO scattered about the room in a chaotic fashion. And there, with his head in his hands, sat the grieving prince himself. His left hand bloody, presumably from punching the mirror, his torso bare save for the bandage across his chest, covering the wound Robert's warhammer made.

"Hello Rhae." Ashara said, trying to ease the tension in the destroyed room. Rhaegar didn't even look up when he replied, "My Lady. What news do you bring me?" Ashara sighed in relief. _At least he's not ignoring me._ Even so, she hesitated before answering the sullen prince. Don't get her wrong, she's not easily scared by anyone. Ever since Robert "attacked" her, she has long since learned how to use a rapier, and also how to better defend herself. But she also learned how to better read body language and to gauge a person's emotions as well. And right now, Rhaegar was tightly coiled like a viper, just waiting to strike at the right moment.

Still she carried on and said, "Robert has been named King. He married Cersei Lannister to keep the alliance between him and Tywin." Rhaegar didn't say or react to anything Ashara said. At first she thought he fell asleep, until he asked, "What of my She-Wolf, Lyanna? Did the Drunk cart her body to some undisclosed location so he can leer at her even after death?" "Don't be an idiot, Rhae. Ned took her body back to Winterfell, where she belongs." Ashara scolded. "She belonged in King's Landing. With me and Elia and our children." Rhaegar intoned dully. "We could have ruled over the Seven Kingdoms. It only took a betrayal and a lie to end us and our dreams." Ashara nudged him gently, "At least you still live." "Yes, the Prince of a broken dynasty, still lives." Rhaegar spat out. "Responsible for the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands. Rapist, kidnapper, and abandoner of wives and children. I feel so lucky."

SLAP! Rhaegar's head reeled back from the slap Ashara gave him. "There will be no more of that kind of talk, Rhaegar Targaryen. What would Elia say to the way you're behaving? Or Lyanna? They would be ashamed of you." Rhaegar blinked his eyes for a moment, before looking at Ashara. She stood, tall and proud, her posture showing her fury and anger at Rhaegar's admit to defeat. Rhaegar stood up saying, "What would you have me do? Hmm? Raise an army? Call the banners? How about bringing the dragon's back, do you think that will work? Or bring forth fire from my hands to burn the Red Keep to the grou-?" SLAP! Rhaegar reeled back from being slapped in the face, again, by Ashara. "Ok, stop that!" Rhaegar insisted. Ashara cocked her left eyebrow replying, "Make me." before slapping him again. Rhaegar grimaced. "Ash. I'm warning yo-!" SLAP! "Oh. You're _WARNING_ me?" Ashara mocked. "That's not the Rhaegar I knew. The Rhaegar _I_ knew COMMANDED his wishes to be carried out! He never begged or asked. His word was LAW!" Ashara finished, rearing her hand back to deliver another strong slap to his face. Only to have it stopped, when Rhaegar grabbed her by the wrist. "ENOUGH!" Rhaegar roared. "YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT!" Ashara leaned back, examining Rhaegar's face with a small smile. "There he is. There's the Rhaegar I've known and loved."

Rhaegar scoffed, releasing Ashara's wrist. "Was that your grand plan? Get me riled up so I could get out my state of self-loathing and bitterness? Replace my sense of hopelessness with righteous anger and a desire for revenge?" Rhaegar asked in false bravado. Ashara shrugged, "Is it working?" Rhaegar, rubbing the soreness away from his injured cheek, thought for a moment before answering, "Maybe a tad. I'll get back to you on that in a few minutes."

Ashara groaned in irritation. "Well, what are you going to do? You can't stay here, hiding in your room, as much as you'd like to. You have more important business to deal with. First and foremost, taking a bath and getting those wrappings changed. Then we can see about getting some food in you." Rhaegar gave her a searching glance, and then sighed "After nearly demolishing this room, a shower and food sound good right about now." Ashara beamed triumphantly."Excellent! I just head on down to the kitchen and have the servants whip you up something."

As she turned to leave, Rhaegar stopped her. "Ashara. Forgive me for not asking this sooner, but are you doing alright?" Ashara turned and faced the Young Dragon, replying "And by that, do you mean am I fine that my childhood friend was cruelly raped and murdered by the same man who killed her children in front of her? Am I fine with the man I called my beloved slayed my only brother for merely doing his duty? Am I fine that the man who nearly raped me sits on the Iron Throne?" Ashara doesn't say anything further, she merely looks down partly in shame and partly in sorrow. Rhaegar gently placed his hands on her shoulders, saying "Ashara. Look at me." A few moments pass before Ashara complies with the request, looking at Rhaegar, violet eyes meeting indigo. "I know you've probably heard this before, but what Robert did...It wasn't your fault. No." Rhaegar insisted, when Ashara opened her mouth. "It wasn't your fault. It was Robert's, when he choose to attack you. And I swear to you, he will pay in full."

Ashara was silent for a few moments, absorbing his comforting words. Then she suddenly lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her face in his chest. "They **ALL** will pay. In fire and blood." Rhaegar smiled at her use of his House' words, returning her abrupt hug. Suddenly she got herself loose of his grasp, and placing one hand on his chest she said, "Now that that's over, get yourself over to Maester Yolkin to have your wrappings changed. Can't have you getting an infection now. Elia would roll over in her grave if I was a bad hostess to her husband." Rhaegar chuckled, watching her walk over to the door, "No. Can't have that indeed."

* * *

A few moments later, Maester Yolkin was in his study, reading a scroll from the Citadel, when there was a knock on his door. "Enter!" Yolkin called out. The door opened and Rhaegar poked his head through saying, "Maester Yolkin, I assume?" "Who else would be in the Maester's study, with the Maester's chain wrapped his neck, waiting for foolish princes, pardon me, EX-princes to walk through his door?" Yolkin muttered. "Perhaps you assumed I was Old Man Yolkin who merely stays around this empty castle for my own amusement? Or perhaps the blow you took from that Baratheon boy's warhammer addled your brain. Of course, he would have to actually HIT your head for that to occur, but since you don't recognize me as a Maester I could be wrong." Rhaegar frowned at the Maester's strange tirade, thinking _All right then. I do not care for you either, old man._ "My apologies, Maester Yolkin. It has been a tiring month for me. I meant no offense." Yolkin harrumphed. "I should hope not, young Dragon. Now, come in and let's see about your wounds, shall we?" Rhaegar stepped into the Maester's study, making sure to close the door as he did. He turned to face the older man, who was carefully scrutinizing the fallen prince, watching the way Rhaegar moved his body. "Well, you seem to have full motor control of your limbs. And the knife wound in your back seems to have healed greatly. My only concern is the wound to your chest." Yolkin summeried to Rhaegar. Rhaegar raised his eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean?" Maester Yolkin curled his fingers at Rhaegar, mointioning him forward, saying, "Come forward and I'll show you." Rhaegar stepped closer to the Maester, waiting for him to explain.

Maester Yolkin circled Rhaegar, carefully unwrapping the linen's surrounding the prince's torso. "Now, before I tell you my findings, will you allow me to ask you a question?" Rhaegar nodded. "I assume, what with you being a capable warrior, you know what a warhammer does when it connects to a man's head or skull?" Rhaegar nodded again slowly. "Yes, it normally demolishes it. Why so you ask?" "Because, young man, in your particular case, that is not what happened. Now, either Robert is not as an experienced warrior everyone makes him out to be or your armour was too strong for the hammer to pierce through, it didn't break any of your ribs nor did it even bruise the flesh surrounding the point of impact. Rather all it left you is...well...have a look!"

He finally finished unwrapping the prince's torso and motioned him to a mirror, encouraging him to look. Rhaegar turned to look at his reflection and was surprised at what he saw. He couldn't see the wound in his room due to the fact he broke the only mirror in there and even if he didn't he couldn't see it through the linen's. The Maester was correct: there was no evidence of the flesh having ever been pierced or even been bruised, for god's sake. The only indication the bloody hammer had hit him was a scar, shaped like a lightning bolt, on his chest. "It's the strangest thing. I nor has any of my fellow Maester's have seen this before. I had sent a raven some time ago, after you were brought here by Lady Ashara, inquiring to them about my findings. You're sure Robert struck you with his warhammer directly on the chest? It wasn't a passing blow, or you redirecting it with your blade?" "No." Rhaegar answered in dazed confusion. "It was direct blow. I was on the ground, lying on my back. And Robert swung downwards on my chest."

"Well, you're either the luckiest man in the world, or one of the Seven must favor you very much." Yolkin surmised. Rhaegar scoffed. "I highly doubt that very much. If the Seven favored me at all, why did I lose to a drunken whore-mongering twat like Robert Baratheon?" Yolkin paused putting away the used wrappings as if to consider Rhaegar's bitter words. Then he looked at Rhaegar and replied, "If you're looking for words of wisdom or some clever insight to your current predicament, talk to a septon. I'm just a bloody Maester who cures ills and stitches wounds and who taught to a couple of annoying and ignorant children who-" Yolkin sighed, looking away from Rhaegar and throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "Became the best this world sought to destroy." Rhaegar raised an eyebrow at that. "Yolkin? Are you alright?" Yolkin jerked back around, staring directly at the Prince. He sighed and answered "Not really. Not when you hear that the little girl, who kept coming into my chambers to play with the potions and tools and pretended to be the first female Maester, was nearly raped by a drunken Lord who was best friend's with her 'True Love'. Not when…*sigh*...you learn that the little boy, who became my best student, was killed by said 'True Love'. You know, when he, Arthur, told me that he was going to be in the King's Guard, I thought him mad. I even asked him 'How could you leave your duty to your family, to your House?' I scolded him, like he was a misbehaving child, about his lack of sense, to protect a paranoid king would play with fire and who suspected enemies everywhere. He told me, in the most confident voice he could muster, 'Worry not Yolkin. I'll be serving a true King soon enough.' He was referring to YOU, I presume?" Yolkin asked, accusingly. Rhaegar nodded, jerkily. "Ye-yes. It's difficult to explain." Yolkin's eyes narrowed. "TRY."

* * *

Ashara peeked in on the Maesters chambers, expecting to see Rhaegar being torn apart by Yolkin's verbal assault, only to find the Maester alone in his study, sitting at his desk deep in thought. "Yolkin? I thought Rhaegar would be in here with you." Ashara asked, concerned. Yolkin nodded his head. "Yes. He was here. I tended to his wounds and found no reason for him to be considered 'in danger'. He'll be fine, physically. Mentally, though, remains to be seen." Frowning, Ashara crossed her arms questioningly. "What do you mean?" Yolkin stood up from his seat and, clasping his hands behind his back, gave Ashara a steely look before explaining: "He told me about his plans he made with the ladies Elia and Lyanna. They were...enlightening to say the least."

Ashara huffed out a laugh. "That's putting it mildly. Though I wonder who's idea it was to murder his father. Elia or Rhaegar?" Yolkin shook his head in wonder and replied, "Neither it would seem. LYANNA made the suggestion, AND to use the Tears of Lys, strangely enough." Ashara sat down in one of the open chairs, stunned at the revelation. "Lyanna?" Ashara whispered. "But, that can't be...Her family revered honor above all else. Assassinations and the like would have been considered…" "Unfavorable, yes I know." Yolkin attested. "But still the fact remains. Lyanna Stark proposed an assassination toward Aerys. Rhaegar adamantly confirms this to be truth. But that is not what concerns me." Ashara raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at that. "Oh. Talking about Rhaegar committing patricide doesn't concern you? Then pray tell, what does concern you?" Yolkin sighed, "It's what he said AFTER his apparent demise that has me questioning his sanity. For instance," Yolkin asked, straightening himself, "did you know that he apparently has been contacted by an unknown entity with great power and promised him revenge?" Ashara's eyes widened in shock.

She shook her head, "No. No he said nothing about this to me. An Entity? Like a god or something?" Yolkin shrugged, "He didn't know. Or didn't want to know. But I would assume, hopefully assume, that it was this...this Stranger that Kinvara woman told you about. Have you told Rhaegar the name of his saviour?" Ashara shook her head. "No, because he probably didn't need to know that some avid follower of one the most unknown figure of the Seven had saved his life. He would probably have a fit. Speaking of whom, where is he?" Yolkin rolled his eyes, not surprised that it took her this long to ask him. He loved the girl to death but sometimes…"He went to pay his respects to Arthur." He replied wryly. "Oh. of course. You know, he doesn't-" "Yes, he does." Yolkin interrupted. "And it's not just me, he insisted on going."

"Of course he did. Thank you, Yolkin," She began, rising to her feet, "When I bring him back from the crypts, please bring what we had discussed last week to the common room." "Yes, my Lady." Yolkin answered, bowing. "Anything else?" "Nothing for now. But, I'll be sure to let you know." Ashara turned toward the door and made her way to exit Yolkin's chambers. "Ashara." Yolkin called to her, waiting as she turned around. When she did, he continued, "I don't know where this path of vengeance leads for the both of you, but you don't need to follow it all the way to the end. Fight alongside Rhaegar if you must, but know when to turn away. Least lose your soul and become the very thing you swore to destroy."

Ashara pondered his words then looked at the Maester and replied, "I thought insightful words of wisdom were left to septon's and septa's." Yolkin shrugged, "You are the exception to the rule. And besides, now that your brother is dead, who is to keep you out of trouble?" Ashara grinned. "Well certainly not you. You're too old and decrepit, you couldn't even save yourself from a sick, lame, blind alleycat." Yolkin grunted. "I wouldn't need to fight it. I would merely use you as a shield and use the distraction to make my way to safety." Ashara made an indignant squawk. "Use me as a- What happened to keeping me safe? I'm the Lady of Starfell, after all!" "My dear, you may be a Lady, but I am a Maester. Who do you think the people would want alive more?" Yolkin countered dryly.

Ashara threw her hands up in mock anger. "I give up! I'm leaving so I can join someone who actually does enjoy my company." Yolkin's quiet chuckles followed her as she strode over to the family crypts. When she approaches the entryway, Ashara faltered for a minute. The last time she was in there, it was to bury Arthur. And the time before that it was to bury her father and mother. It was difficult enough to bury them, but Arthur? No, that was a million times harder. Arthur wasn't just her brother, he was her confidant, her friend, and he may have been a pest sometimes and a tad overprotective, but he there was no one else she would've trusted more. Other than Elia, of course. So when Ned brought his body and Dawn back to Starfell, she completely broke down. Crying her heart out and pleading to whatever gods that could hear her to bring her brother back. To let all this be some cruel joke Arthur and Ned concocted to reveal that he had come home for good.

But alas, it was not to be. Instead the entire afternoon could be surmised into, Ned trying to comfort her, Ashara rejecting his comfort and slapping him in the face, and it had ended with her cursing Ned and his family. If she remembered correctly, it went something like: "May your daughters feel the pain of losing a brother like I have lost mine. And may the man you call King and Friend and his brothers too, may be the last to be called Baratheon and may they never find peace! In this life or the next!" Or something to that effect. After that mess, all that was left were to enact the final rites for her brother, and for his burial. And even though she thought she had cried her eyes out, seeing the slab of stone close over her brother's face made her shed new ones.

She had contemplated it. Suicide, that is. The towers were high enough to jump and the rocks were sharp enough for her to dash her body against them. What stopped her was the raven. That blessed raven from Kinvara in Volantis, the High Priestess of their fiery Red Lord, R'hollr. And the news she had sent. The news that Rhae was alive. Such hope and happiness filled her heart, that after sending a reply back, she had ordered one of her family fastest ships to carry her to Volantis as quick as they could. It took all of her strength to try and convince Yolkin NOT to override her orders, to let her see for herself if this turns out to be true and damn it all if it was a trap. They went at it for hours till Yolkin finally agreed, provided that she took a contingent of soldiers with her for protection.

She agreed, and set off to Volantis to find the resurrected prince. When she arrived, she had been welcomed by Kinvara herself and was brought to Rhaegar promptly. When she saw him lying on the bed, she knew instantly, there was no trap. No Robert popping out from behind one of the many columns the temple had, leering at the prospect of finishing what he had started years ago. No Ned with that solemn look in his eyes that she knew so well. The look of a man with honor having to do his duty for his King, though he wish he didn't. It was just Rhae. Though she did suspect Kinvara had some trick up her sleeve and expected her to demand some price for Ashara to take him with her. But, surprisingly, all the Red Woman had asked was when they were taking the slumbering prince.

Astonished, Ashara replied that she would be taking him immediately. Kinvara agreed and wished them farewell, but when Asshara asked, "why haven't you asked for a favor or some tribute to allow me to take him?" Kinvara answered, "Because you both have a part to play in the Great War to come. And another has paid the price for your prince. So farewell and take care, Ashara of Starfell. For the night is dark and full of terrors." The events after that day were a blur, the memories fusing together and vanishing into the halls of her mind, like breath on a glass. Until he woke up three days prior, she was nearly coming to the conclusion that the Last Dragon would never awake. _All of those events, have led up to this moment_. She thought. _This time, this place. Now..._ Now all that was left was for her to tell Rhae something important. Something to show him, to prove to him that he was worthy. So, after squaring her shoulders, and holding head high, Ashara Dayne opened the doors to her family's crypt and strode in.

* * *

 _Well...that was a thing. I was tempted to show you her and Rhaegar's interaction in the crypt, BUUUUT I'm an evil Ba- I'm a cruel person. (There, is that better?) Sooooo, what did you think of the conversation between Yolkin(played by either Sir John Hurt or Sir Ian McKellen. You decide.) and Ashara about Lyanna? Jaw-dropping, I assume? I bloody well hope so. And the curse Ashara uttered against the Stark's, I thought it was a nice touch. Don't get me wrong, I love the Starks and Ned, but You gotta admit...He gives Robert a bit too much grace. Also I thought it would be in character, given that Ned and Robert is the reason her "family" is dead. If not, then Oh Well. My story, b****. (Crap, I forgot about that.) See ya next time! PEACE!_


End file.
